S A V A G E
by Vibergt
Summary: "Hn, Kau marah?" "Tidak, kerja bagus!" Ujar Sakura menepuk pundak Sasuke lalu memberinya kecupan singkat di pipi "Savage!"


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishomoto**

 **Story by Vibergt**

 **Warning : AU, Typo, OOC, EYD berantakan, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal POV**

 _Drrtt_

 _Drrtt_

Suara ponsel bergetar, membangunkan Sasuke dari tidurnya

"Siapa sih ribut - ribut" Gerutu Sasuke

Mengubah posisinya, mencari posisi ternyaman dan bersiap kembali tidur. Sasuke mulai memejamkan matanya dan hampir saja sampai ke alam mimpi.

 _Drrtt_

 _Drrt_

 _Drrt_

 _Drrt_

Ponsel itu tetap membangunkan Sasuke, dengan malas Sasuke mengambil ponsel putih di meja tidurnya

 **From : Gaara**

Sakura?

 **From : Gaara**

Sakura??

 **From : Gaara**

Tidak punya pulsa?

 **From : Gaara**

P

 **From : Gaara**

P

 **From : Gaara**

P

 **From : Gaara**

Sakura

 **.**

 *****

Sasuke menyerngit, 'Siapa Gaara?'

Dengan iseng Sasuke membalas pesannya

 **To : Gaara**

Hn?

 **From : Gaara**

Akhirnya kau membalas pesanku,

Btw apa kabar?

 **.**

 *****

 **.**

'Hanya menanyakan kabar saja!? Cih dasar pengganggu' Sasuke berbatin kesal

 **.**

 *****

 **To : Gaara**

Aku baik

Sampai kau mengganggu tidurku

 **From : Gaara**

Oh ya? Maaf

" ** _Double kill!"_**

 **To : Gaara**

Hn, apa maumu?

 **From : Gaara**

Kau jadi sensian, pms ya mba? :p

 **.**

 *****

 **.**

'Cih, awas saja kalau dia macam-macam' Sasuke berbatin

 **.**

 *****

 **To : Gaara**

From : Gaara

:D

Aku mau kasih tau, aku pindah rumah dan sekarang kamarku dilantai 3 loh

Siapa tau mungkin kau mau bertamu? :p

 **To : Gaara**

lagi sibuk sibuknya-_

 **From : Gaara**

Tak usah murung begitu, gimana kalau aku kerumahmu?

 **.**

 *****

"Murung apanya!? Muka Gaara itu pasti menyebalkan. Liat saja kalau ketemu akan kutonjok" Geram Sasuke

 **.**

 *****

 **To : Gaara**

Tidak

 **From : Gaara**

Yasudah, btw kau punya pacar?

 **.**

 *****

"Pasti mau tanya ini dari tadi. Sok banget pamerin rumah segala. Kerjain aja deh" Sasuke menampilkan senyum smirknya

 **.**

 *****

 **.**

 **To : Gaara**

Tidak

 **From : Gaara**

Kenapa?

 **To : Gaara**

Sudah putus

 **From : Gaara**

Aku juga udah putus, berarti kita jomblo dong? :p

 **To : Gaara**

Jomblo tidak ada dalam kamusku

 **From : Gaara**

Oww, jadi mau cari pengganti ya? HAHA

 **To : Gaara**

Bukan urusanmu

" ** _Triple kill!"_**

 **From : Gaara**

Sak? Aku kangen nih

Balikan yuk?

 **.**

 *****

 **.**

"Njirr, ternyata mantannya Sakura!?" Pekik Sasuke

Menyadari pekikannya, Sasuke menutup mulutnya

'Hhh' Menghela nafas

"Mau cari mati ini, liat saja!" Ucap Sasuke menggebu gebu

 **.**

 *****

 **To : Gaara**

Kau dimana?

 **From : Gaara**

Di kamar

 **To : Gaara**

Kau ke jendela

 **From : Gaara**

Kau kesini!?

 **To : Gaara**

Liat kebawah cepetan!

 **From : Gaara**

Trus?

 **To : Gaara**

Loncatt

 _Sakura has blocked Gaara_

 ** _"Maniac!!"_**

Sasuke bersiap tidur kembali

"Ngh, Sasuke!!"

"Hn, kenapa?" Ucap Sasuke sambil memejamkan mata

"Dari tadi ribut, kau main ML ya?" Tuduh Sakura

"Tidur, baru bangun ini" Ucap Sasuke

"Aku tadi dengar kau bilang maniac, yasudah jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Sakura lagi

"Jam sembilan pagi"

"Bangun! Kita harus belanja bulanan"

'Ah sial' Sasuke berbatin

"Mandi sana!" Perintah Sakura

 **.**

 *****

"Sasuke, aku mau susu stroberi. Ambilkan yah, aku mau bumbu resep dulu. Nanti aku nyusul" Kata Sakura

"Hn" Dengan malasnya Sasuke berjalan menuju tempat susu strober itu berada

 _Prassh_

Sasuke melihat pria meremas kotak susu stroberi dengan tangannya

"Tega sekali kau, menyuruhku loncat" Ucap pria itu

Sasuke mengabaikan orang itu, lalu mengambil kotak stroberi, tapi saat mengambil kotak susu itu. Tidak sengaja tangan Sasuke bersentuhan dengan pria! Dan itu berkepala merah.

Berasa di dramaa

"Hn?"

"Punyaku" Tegas pria itu

"Punyaku" Tegas Sasuke

"Berikan padaku, masih banyak yang lain" Kata Gaara nama orang itu

"Yasudah, kau saja. Tapi kau jangan remukkan kotak susu itu lagi" Ucap Sasuke

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Hn, aku sudah memperingatimu. Kalau istriku datang dan melihatmu memperlakukan kotak susu itu, kau bisa saja kena bogemannya" Ucap Sasuka datar

Ya! Jika Sakura melihat minuman kesukaannya tumpah, rusak, dan segala macam dan itu disengaja. Sakura akan memberikan bogeman dengan kekuatan monsternya

"Oh ya? Dia maniak susu stroberi. Sama seperti mantanku, tapi mungkin mantanku lebih kuat bogemannya daripada istrimu itu" Kata Gaara tertawa meremehkan

"Kalau mantan kenapa kau membanggakannya? Tidak bisa move on huh?" Ucap Sasuke

"Hei! Aku putus dengannya gara gara kotak susu stroberi ini. Padahal aku tidak sengaja menginjak kotak susu itu, dan alhasil dia memberiku bogeman. Dan ya putus" Gaara berujar

"Kau curhat? Minggir" Sasuke kembali memasang wajah dingin nan tampannya itu lalu mengambil kotak susu stroberi

"Kau yang minggir bodoh!"

"Sasuke? Sudah ambil kotak susunya?" Tanya Sakura yang datang mendoring troli

"Sudah" Kata Sasuke menaruh susu di troli

"Sa-sakura?" Gaara terkejut

"Oh Gaara"

"Ga-gaara? Pantes saja, wajahnya memang menyebalkan" Ucap Sasuke

"Hey!" Protes Gaara

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya

"Sakura, kau bilang kau tidak punya pacar" Kata Gaara

"Aku memang tidak punya pacar"

"Siapa disampingmu? Oh bodyguard ya? Hahah" Tawa Gaara

"Hahah" Sakura ikut tertawa

"Tidak lucu, dia suamiku. Ayo Sasuke" Kata Sakura mengajak Sasuke

 _Jlebb_

Poor Gaara

Dengan bangganya Sasuke memberikan senyuman mengejeknya pasa Gaara

"Hn" Sasuke terkekeh

 ** _"Savage!"_**

"Sasukee!"

"Hn, ayo"

 **.**

 *****

"Sasuke? Kau mengenal Gaara?" Tanya Sakura

"Tidak"

"Trus kenapa, kau kaget begitu saat tau namanya Gaara?"

"Cek ponselmu dan kau akan tau jawabannya" Kata Sasuke sambil mengemudikan mobil

"Sasuke!? Kau suruh dia loncat!?" Tanya Sakura

"Hn, Kau marah?"

"Tidak, kerja bagus!" Ujar Sakura menepuk pundak Sasuke lalu memberinya kecupan singkat di pipi

" ** _SAVAGE!!_** " Teriak hati Sasuke

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Thank you_** ** _! RnR?_**

 ** _Thankss bgtt yg udah review, fav n fllw._**

 ** _love u all !!_**


End file.
